


I Hold You as High as the Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [35]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, protective!yev, random mention of riley, sly!yev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Hi, the world needs more teenager Yev!! Let say he's super protective of papa Mickey and is the biggest shipper of his parents(Gallavich). Ian thinks it's hilarious that Yevgeny is always on his ass about romancing Mickey or keeping himself in shape or not dressing too "laid-back" or crying wolf about guys trying to steal Mickey. But could Yev have a point after all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing this and it's 2am and I've got a lot of cold medicine in my body rn (I'm so sick) so idk if this makes sense, but here it is!!
> 
> Also I feel like I MAJORLY adjusted the prompt (oops) 
> 
> Not taking prompts rn, but here's my tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

‘It’s yours and Dad’s anniversary this weekend.’   
  
    Ian sighed, rolling his eyes with a small smirk from where he stood at the kitchen counter, preparing dinner. ‘Yeah, Yev, I’m well-aware.’   
  
    ‘Well, what are you doing for it?’   
  
    Ian shrugged, not bothering to face his son as he continued to chop up carrots. ‘I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie at home.’   
  
    ‘Ian, what the fuck?!’ Yev cried out. ‘You can’t _do_ that! You’ve gotta up your game, man, c’mon. Do something romantic!’   
  
    Putting down the knife and turning around, Ian crossed his arms with a frown. ‘You seriously think your dad would like something romantic? And what exactly do you know about romance, anyway?’   
  
    Yevgeny lifted his chin in annoyance — a habit he got off Ian. ‘I know enough. Riley says Fiona’s always going on about how romantic some of her boyfriends have been.’   
  
    Ian merely rolled his eyes before returning to cutting up vegetables, deciding to avoid saying anything to that one.   
  


* * *

‘So, have you come up with anything yet?’   
  
    Ian sighed, letting his head drop back against the back of the couch as he let out a gush of air. ‘Nope. I think I’m sticking to the movie at home plan.’   
  
    Yev dropped down on the couch next to him, giving him a serious look. ‘It’s a shitty plan. So I’ve come up with a new one for you. It starts with—’   
  
    ‘Yev, I know I’ve always joked around with you about this shit and I know you’re real protective of your dad, but I know what I’m doing, okay? I’ve been with your dad for almost two decades now, and I know what he likes.’   
  
    Yev frowned in confusion. ‘Yeah, but Mom told me—’   
  
    Ian scoffed. ‘Oh, no way am I taking romance tips from Svetlana.’   
  
    Yevgeny sighed, watching as Ian stood and left the room. He didn't mean to upset Ian; he just wants his dad to have something nice. He talked to his mom about it and she said that Dad had never had a really nice date, since he and Ian had been dating for a while now so they just do what they always did. Yev even asked his dad if he wanted a nice date. Of course, Dad had been his usual gruff self and said something about stupid fucking questions, before admitting awkwardly that he was kinda disappointed in the fact that he’s never been on a real date before.   
  
    So Yev had planned out the whole thing from what he could get from the family — the day would start with Ian getting up early to wake Mickey up by nudging him with a tyre iron, then they would all go to the dugouts to play some baseball (at least Yev assumed that’s what they did there), then they would get some snacks from the Kash N’ Grab before putting on their usual movie (a Seagal one of course), and then they could ditch Yev and go out to dinner at some restaurant they both liked. Yev didn’t think it was too much, but it was more than usual and had some nice memories thrown in.   
  
    If only he could convince Ian.   
  


* * *

It was their anniversary and Ian was up _way_ too early. Yev had gotten in his head and he now felt like he _had_ to do more than usual, but he had nothing prepared. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and thinking about what a shit husband he was. Now that he thought of it, Mickey had always tried to up his game somehow each year. Their first wedding anniversary, they did their movie. On their second anniversary, Mickey had bought Ian a Van Damme movie he hadn’t had. Their third, he bought Ian some expensive dog tags. Ian never thought to give anything more than a new shirt in return.   
  
    He could only think of one thing to do and snuck out of bed, heading down the hall to Yev’s room. Coming into the room, he nudged Yev awake and whispered, ‘Help me.’   
  
    Yev groaned. ‘What?’   
  
    ‘I need help, okay? I realised you're right, I should be doing something for our anniversary, but now it’s our anniversary and I’ve got nothing!’   
  
    All Yev did in response was snicker before reaching under his bed and handing Ian a tyre iron. ‘Wake him up. I’ll take care of the rest.’   
  
    Ian frowned, but took the tyre iron. ‘Okay…’   
  
    He then headed off to start his day. 

 

* * *

Mickey was having the time of his fucking life. Spending his anniversary hanging out with his kid and Ian, doing things that brought back real memories, and beginning it off with some morning sex — it was the best anniversary yet.   
  
    It was too bad he had totally forgotten about it.   
  
    He had just been so busy with work and other various things that it had slipped his mind, and it’s not like they had made a big deal about it before. When Mickey had woken up, finally remembering the date as a tyre iron gently pressed into his back, he figured it wouldn’t be a big deal. They’d watch their movie, Ian would give him a shirt, and it would be fine. Now, however, it seemed that Ian actually had plans.   
  
    So far they’d been to the dugouts, they’d watched a Seagal movie, and now Ian was sitting across from him at dinner, probably ready to give him God knows what as a present. Yev had just bid them farewell with a wink in their direction, which they had both responded with an eye roll at the little punk.   
  
    ‘So…I got you something,’ Ian said nervously, bringing out a gift-wrapped box and handing it over.   
  
    Mickey gave him a apologetic smile back. ‘I didn’t get you anything. I’m sorry, man.’   
  
    Ian merely beamed for some strange reason before shaking his head. ‘It’s fine. Open it.’   
  
    Mickey slowly opened the box, snorting at what was inside. He picked up the piece of paper sitting in the empty box and waved it at Ian. ‘It says: “Thank you, Yev.”’   
  
    Ian swore, grabbing the box and looking into it to see that it was, indeed, empty. ‘That little shit.’   
  
    ‘So I take it Yev’s behind this whole advanced anniversary?’ Mickey laughed.   
  
    Ian nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. ‘Yeah, I’m sorry. I figured our usual anniversary would do, but Yev got it into my head that I needed to make it special, and I couldn’t think of what to do so he helped.’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘That kid honestly is insane.’   
  


* * *

As they returned home, Yev was waiting for them with a shit-eating grin. Ian frowned and Mickey grinned down at their son who was seated on the couch, facing them. He looked, and sounded, like an evil super-villain when he laughed.   
  
    ‘So…I take it you saw the present?’ Yev snickered.   
  
    ‘Yeah, but I wasn’t too disappointed.’ Mickey grinned. ‘Besides, I forgot to get this fucker a present anyhow.’   
  
    Yev’s jaw dropped. ‘Jesus. Do I have to start teaching you about romance now?’   
  
    Mickey and Ian both merely rolled their eyes before making their way upstairs, arms around shoulders and love in the air.


End file.
